ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Child's Play (E-10)
Stakeout is the sixth episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis To get the Weatherheads off their minds, Ethan sends the group to a Labor Day Festival, leading to an unexpected situation caused by none other than Nanny Nightmare! Plot years ago, it’s broad daylight and we zoom into the setting of a research lab inside a small college. Three scientists, one which is a professor, are setting up their materials on their tables, with some making conversation. Scientist: This experiment is going to be a game changer. Think of it, once we finish the serum, we will be able to have our hair again. Scientist 2: Yeah, the power of science is amazing. Project Young Effect is going to be our miracle worker. Scientist: Not only that, we have you to thank for this. Mr. Dee Chandler Jaker. Professor: Oh it was nothing, but I say by the time our experiment is over today, we will all get our fair share of gratitude for this. Scientist 2: I’ll say. Professor: Now let us continue on with the experiment, now we’re going to need some... door opens as a middle aged woman with blue hair enters the room. Grace Desdemona: So sorry I am late. I had to go to take care of my ungrateful child and… Professor: That’s quite alright. Nnow set up your station, we have a long to finish up with before launching "Project: Young Effect" next month. starts setting her things together. Scientist: Check it out, its Grace Desdemona. Scientist 2: Ugh… I cannot believe they let her into the science program, she’s like the worst. Scientist: I hear she has to work as a part time nanny to pay for her tuition. Scientist 2: I hear she tries to traumatize her children by making them do all the housework. Cleaning the roofs, slavering over the garden, and let’s not forget the worst part of all… she violently abuses them for not standing up straight. Scientist: Someone should call child services because that sounds like a nightmare. Scientist 2: She is one. Grace: I can hear you, you know! Professor: Alright now… let’s continue on, now we need add the isotopes in order for this stuff to work, so first we poor… voice faded in the background as Grace begins to think to herself. Her teeth started to grind Grace (Thoughts): I can’t believe the professor would just let his assistances treat me that way, insolent little worms… Someday when I’m done with this project, they will pay… the will all pay for treating me like I’m some wicked witch, my methods of children behavior are outstanding. Soon they will know better than to deal with the likes of me… I promise… THEY WILL ALL PAY…. two scientist appear behind her. Scientist: Hey Grace, we know you’ve been working very hard. So how about little something to help add to the mix? Grace: You really expect me to take this after how you treated me? Scientist 2: Come on now, we were only trying to be nice. Take this as a peace offering. Grace: Well… alright... poured in the liquid inside the tube and her whole table started bursting out of control, the scientists laughed and the professor stood in shock. Professor: Grace, what are you doing? Grace: It wasn’t me… it was…. noticed them laughing, and a vein popped around her head, giving an angry look. She attempted to fix the experiment by adding random chemicals. Grace: Ugh, I’m sick of everybody always making fun of me and the way I use my methods. I can’t believe any of you were raised the way you were. I wish I would just be rid of all this nonsense and teach you how to better educate yourselves with proper manners! second she poured something in, a blast of gas surrounded the 3 scientists, they began coughing out of control, she ran to the window to open up some air, and when the gas cleared, Grace saw her co-workers laying on the floor, turned into babies, she then gave an evil grin. the abandoned storage center, from faraway, the Agent and Fasttrack took glances at each other. The Agent gripped onto his device, then Fasttrack slid his foot back. Fasttrack made the first move, the Agent threw a sonic blast at him, he dodged in time, then dodged another attack, and another. Fasttrack zoomed around him and as electricity fired from his hands, Bang. Smoke surrounded the area, and to Fasttrack’s surprise, the Agent dodged his attack and shot sonic wave throwing him back. By the entrance to the base, Maggie is watching the battle, drinking a root beer. Sif in his “Batman” armor flew right beside Maggie, then stepped toward her. Sif (Batman): What’s going on? Maggie: Training session. Sif (Batman): Training session? Between Ethan and the Agent? This oughta be good. stood up, phasing himself and creating a speed mirage around the Agent. He fired sonic waves, making the Fasttrack mirages disappear. Agent: Are you kidding me? I've seen drunken Appoplexians that are more coordinated than you! Fasttrack: Then it’s time I changed things up a notch! appeared from far away, and started increasing his speed toward the Agent, static started to surround most of his body. Maggie and Sif gasped. Agent: Oh shit. charged at full force surrounded by lightning and threw him back by surprise. The Agent spun in circles and stopped til he was down on the ground. Fasttrack: at himself. Whoa… new power? noticed Agent on the ground, he sped over to him and changed back. Ethan: Agent, you okay? blew him back with a sonic blast. Ethan’s face covered with blood, the Agent stood up to wipe his own blood off his face. Agent: That was for shooting me with a wild charge. Ethan: Oh so we’re Pokemoning my moves now? Agent: You did good. But remember this Ethan, you never know when the enemy is going to throw a surprise attack back at you, So the next time you see somebody down on the ground, don’t think they aren’t going to shoot back at you with everything they’ve got. Understand? Ethan: Yeah, I got that. the blood off. You’ve seemed tense lately? Agent: Well with our recent failures, this team hasn’t done anything right. Maggie: Oh and it’s our fault? You’re the one that got me drunk in the first place. Plus, lets not forget who destroyed the bar just after we got our information from that alien. sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Sif: Oh blaming me for your problems, didn’t you also cause that bar fight? Maggie: I was drunk! Sif: You shouldn’t have let him get you drunk in the first place, and aren’t you underage? Maggie: Yes but… Agent: But nothing, and she’s right, you did destroy the place because you were so obsessed by going after Deji. Sif: He’s my enemy! Agent: And he was our enemy! Sif: Yeah was, and now we don’t even know if he’s dead or not! Agent: Because you let the Weatherheads take the Alloy and now we don’t even know what they’re up to! Sif: You’re a time traveler, didn’t you foresaw this happen! Agent: Just because I can travel through time, doesn’t mean I know everything that’s going to happen, you think I pay attention to that crap? Maggie: You should, you’re called the Agent for a reason! Agent: Why you… Ethan: OKAY, THAT’S ENOUGH! I get it, you’re all mad about losing to the Weatherheads, but it doesn’t mean we should let this affect the team! Sif: So what do you suppose we do? We have no lead so there’s nothing for us to do! accidentally turned up the volume before he could say something, and a commercial plays. Advertiser: Have no plans this Labor Day weekend? Well no need to fear, because Dellsview is throwing our annually Labor Day Festival, this year right by Riversdale Park. Fill with all the food shops, rides, and even fireworks by the river, all for you to enjoy! It's like you’re living in your own Niagara Falls. Advertiser 2: Actually it’s like you have your own little carnival right by your backyard. Advertiser: Suck a dick Jill and go to the Dellsview Labor Day Festival this weekend. Not responsible for any injuries or ride malfunctions. commercial ends, with everybody but Ethan staring awkwardly at the TV. Ethan: Well I know what we should do… eyebrow. scene transitions to a few hours later as the TARDIS teleports to outside the festival. The group steps outside. Sif: Why did you decide to send us to this place. sticks an Out of Order sign outside the Porta-John. Two people attempt to step toward it. Agent: HEY, HEY! Out of Order! What can’t you humans read. Ugh… Continues. Ethan: Because, we all deserve a break over stressing ourselves out over these guys. Besides I can’t stand any of your arguing anymore, its just as annoying when me and Agent used to argue. Agent: Used to? Ethan: Besides you guys have been doing this the past 2 weeks so it’s time we outta enjoy yourselves! Elliott: Hey Ethan, we’re here! Hollering. Josh: Get over here you stupid maggot. ran over with the group confused at who they are, they follow him. Ethan: Hi, so guys I’d like you to meet my friends from school, Josh and Elliott. Josh: Yo. Elliott: What’s up? Ethan: This is Maggie, Sif, and this is… uh…. You can just call him Agent. Elliott: Alright… Agent? his hand to shake. Agent: Rejects Not too big into shaking hands but hello. Elliott: Okay then. Ethan: Well come on dudes and dudettes, let’s bring some lively hood up in here. group walks along. Maggie: Ugh, I’d never expected Ethan to have cringier friends. Sif: I’ll say. Agent: Oh please, his friends aren’t half as bad mine, trust me if you meant those sons of bitches, you’d be crying in your sleep for the next 3 nights, then question life itself. and Sif both make a disturbed face. Elliott: to Josh. Dude, Ethan’s friends are complete buzzkills. Josh: We can ditch them if you want? song begins to play through the scene. Elliott: Nah, this is for Ethan, we got to. group arrives to the entrance. Ethan: Alright, let’s do this. song shifts as, The group is shown going through a montage of carnival rides, Ethan challenging Josh to a pinball machine then failing, Sif then uses the upper hand and wins a monster size of tickets, Elliott is holding Josh back as he is in complete rage. Josh is then shown to be knocked out for a moment, the group try to help his injury. Later after he’s awaken, the group is seen at a table eating food, then moves over to a spinning carnival ride, Ethan and Elliott ride in one seat, Agent and Sif sit in one where Agent vomits over to where it flies on Josh and Maggie in disgust. Later the group drags an unconscious Agent off the ride. They later ride a ferris wheel just to chill, then a zombie 3D arcade ride, and as the sun is still setting on the side of the lake, a crowd gathers around for fireworks to shoot across the bay. Ethan holds an object from his hand, then gives it to Maggie, she accepts and holds it down her chest, smiling. As the sun has almost set, the group and a bunch of other people continue to walk around the area, as the song fades. Elliott: Well you’ve managed to impress us Ethan, that was a really fun night. Josh: Yeah if you count getting knocked out by a metal object and vomited on is fun. Maggie: Oh relax Josh, besides you should’ve seen Agent’s face when he stepped out of that roller coaster, he was more dead than the undead. Sif: You can say that again, plus at least you weren’t the one screaming for your life back at the zombie ride. Maggie. Maggie: Hey I was screaming with excitement, I’ve played Walking Dead games. Elliott: Wait have you played up to season 3? Maggie: Sure have. I’ve played up to the finale. Elliott: Ethan, I like your new friend already. laughs nervously. Then he started to hear something from his right side, and turned his head over, he saw a cloud of green fog coming from a small tower. Elliott: Well it’s getting pretty late. Josh: Oh come on, it’s only 6:30! Please don’t take me home to my parents. Ethan: Actually he’s right, why don’t you go on home, I’ll see you guys at school on Tuesday. Agent why don’t you escort them out of here? Agent: What? off the 'mucus from his sleeve. turned his eyes over to the flashing and the Agent noticed, he nodded at Ethan and Ethan nodded back. Agent: Alright you two, let’s go. them back. Elliott: See ya Ethan. Ethan: Stay Gold. waved. Sif: Great, guess that means we can leave too. dragged Maggie and Sif with him. Above in the small two story tower, a similar character from before is guiding giant henchman in orange and black striped suits. Grace: Yes that is very good my well-mannered henchman. Soon everything will be put into place. rubbed her hands vigorously, until a voice interrupted her, she turned. Ethan: Soon what will be in place? revealed to climb up the stairs, with Maggie and Sif climbing beside him. Grace: Oh, why hello mister, you see we are just trying to get everything along now for the final event of tonight’s festival. Sif: Then why is there green gas coming out of your machine, looks hazardous to me. Grace: Oh, so there is. We shall handle it right away, just as soon as you leave. Maggie: Ethan, Even if they were here for the festival, why would they be hiding away from everybody else setting a machine, I think this is a trap. Grace: The little brats know too much, take them if you would be so kindly! henchman left the machine, and their bodies were revealed to be heavily built. As they ran towards Maggie, Ethan and Sif, Maggie’s eyes glew blue. Sif dialed an armor from his gauntlet. Sif: I’m going to need some time before my armor can get here. Ethan: That’s okay, besides… Diamondhead. I already got our own big brute! down. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s skeletal form started shifting from his right arm, then to his left. His torso sculpture then changed and went down to his legs. Ethan stood his head up in skeletal form as his body, diamond shards grew from his shoulders and his face started shifting, then in full body mode he took a big stretch as the background cleared behind him. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD! stood in silence and shock. She was frightened. Diamondhead: Shut down the machine, or I may have to hurt you! grabbed her umbrella out from her coat, turning into a staff, she raised it at him. Grace: If it’s a dance you want, it’s a dance you’ll get. But you should’ve learned how to respect your elders, sweetie. Diamondhead: Whatever. Diamondhead charged to her, Maggie used Silver Stream’s powers to surf through water to throw the goons back off the roof, Maggie went after them. Sif looked down at the public, some started walking over, curious to what is happening. Sif climbs down and tries to escort them away. Sif: Alright, everybody get moving, there’s nothing to see here and… shot was fired in the sky and people started running for their lives, Sif turned and saw Agent holding his probe in the air. Agent: See, that’s how you do it. pod arrived down next to Sif. Sif: Yes! rushed over to put on the slasher armor, it attached from his torso to his arms, and from his head to his toes. He ran away towards the action. Agent: Yeah sure, just leave me here to do all the heavy lifting… whatever… still ice-surfing through the sky, she punched a few more of the goons down on the ground, and they were knocked out, then Maggie jumped down to the Agent. Agent: Alright that’s them, now where’s Ethan? Maggie (Silver-Stream): Over there. points back to where Diamondhead is sword fighting with Grace’s umbrella, Diamondhead knocks it off after three hits. Grace: My umbrella! You stupid rock-headed lump! I’ll show you… I’ll... machine behind her started to look like it was about to overload, gas was slowly shooting out of it, it starts reacting out of control slowly. Diamondhead: What’s going on? Grace: Aah! It’s overloading! I won’t be able to stop it if it goes off! Diamondhead: Not if I can help it! headed over to the machine and spotted a list of complicated controls. Diamondhead: No time to figure out how to turn it off, so I’ll just have to smash it! turned his arm into a giant hammer, raising it above the machine. Grace: NO! ran toward her umbrella, then jumped and started floating into the sky before Diamondhead can smash it, and once he hits it… boom, everything goes quiet and fades into blackness ---- everything started changing, glimmers of gold kept flashing like fireworks. Flash-Flash. Flash-Flash. Body parts started shrinking, clothes were grown. then suddenly, Ethan, from his point of view, started to wake up. He blinked a couple times and reached his arm out in the air, to find his Omnitrix looked bigger than his arm. Toddler Ethan: Huh? What… happened to me? at himself. Ah! Why is my voice so squeaky! up Holy crap, I’m… I’m a little kid! What did that evil lady do to me? Wait a second, where are my fwiends!? Toddler Ethan ran over to the other carnival shacks and started looking around. Toddler Ethan: Agent! Maggie! Sif! Where are you guys? Toddler Maggie: Right here. found a toddler version of Maggie, and spotted a different looking person next to her. His body was much skinnier and his face resembled PewDiePie’s. Toddler Ethan: Maggie, you’re a kid too? Wait… who’s that and why is he wearing Agent’s clothes? Agent 7: Because I am the Agent, apparently I have changed back into my previous state which re-altered my genetic form into the previous one I had before. Toddler Ethan: Uh… what? Agent 7: I’m a pregenerated form of myself! Toddler Ethan: Ooh.. where’s Sif? voice echoed saying “Over here.” The group turned to discovered the Slasher armor was wobbling towards them. Toddler Sif: Can somebody help me out of here? Agent fired a sonic blast and the armor blew off Sif, throwing him back as well. Toddler Sif: Thank you… Toddler Ethan: Guys, what happened to us? Why do we all, except you Agent, look like babies! Agent 7: Toddlers, and apparently it’s not just us, it appears the rest of the fair and probably most of the town has been turned into toddlers by that lady’s gas. Toddler Maggie: In that case, if she already succeeded by turning the town into toddlers then… Agent 7: She must already be headed to the next town to do so. We better get moving. Agent started turning until Ethan interrupted. Toddler Ethan: But uh first… can we get a change in clothes? turns back. Our clothes are kinda too big on us… Agent sighed. Later as the setting changes to night, the TARDIS teleports and the group walks to a clothing store, with the Agent wearing a different attire of clothes. Agent 7: Get moving. Maggie and Sif get moving along the empty clothing store and they look at their best options to find. Ethan finds a neon green t-shirt with navy khaki shorts, Maggie finds a camouflage-looking tanktop and cargo shorts, and Sif finds a purple shirt with black pants. Toddler Ethan: You have got to be kidding me, we look ridiculous with these clothes! Toddler Maggie: It’s the best we can use in this state, now let’s figure out where that corrupted female is planning and get moving. of Grace’s henchman held her in the air. Toddler Maggie: Hey! Goon: You shouldn’t be around running this late little girl, the Nanny doesn’t like it when her kids don’t behave. Agent 7: I’m sorry, they’re with me. Goon: You? How are you not effected? You’re coming with me for questioning. moved Maggie to just his left arm, then grabbed Agent’s collar on his right. Agent 7: Okay, this is ridiculous elbowed him to the stomach, and the goon bent over holding his injury, dropping Maggie from his arm. The Agent grabbed her in time and set her down behind him. Toddler Ethan: This looks like the jaw-b for Swapstrike! the Omnitrix. Toddler Sif: Ethan wait, you don’t know how that’ll affect your aliens! Toddler Ethan: I don’t care, I’m not letting him take my fwiends! accidentally selected Big Chill then slammed down with a flash surrounding him. CHILL TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s body sculpture started changing, everything spun from behind for his wings to grow out, then his head started changing as his eyes began to turn into bug-eyes, a flash occurred ending the sequence. Chill began blinking rapidly, purring baby-like noises. Toddler Maggie: Awww! Little Chill! goon’s eyes widened as he started taking a few steps back. Goon: Wh… what the hell is that thing? Chill breathed a powdered blast of snow from his mouth, it eventually froze him into a statue. A few seconds later everything started cracking and he broke free. Little Chill: My ice isn’t strong enough! Agent 7: I’ll distract him til you can think of something. attempted to use her personalities, but she got a strong headache before she could use them. She screamed. Toddler Maggie: I can’t use my personalities… it must be because of the aging process. Toddler Sif: And I can’t call my armors, they’re too big for me. Agent 7: Are you saying only Ethan and I can use our powers? Toddler Sif: Afraid so. Agent 7: Goddamn it. Agent knocked out one of the goons and the group noticed two more were coming. Little Chill: I got an idea, everybody stand back. Chill began breathing mist around them, as soon as the area was clouded, the goons rushed over to try and grab them and the mist cleared, revealing them to be gone. Meanwhile as the group rushes over to an alleyway, the Omnitrix started timing out and Little Chill changed back into the Toddler Ethan, he fell to the ground on his butt, then started crying. Toddler Maggie: Get ahold of yourself Ethan, that’s just the baby in you crying. Toddler Ethan: O-okay… Sniffs. Agent 7: Besides, we don’t wanna attract the goons here. Toddler Sif: Or the “nanny” looked at him. What? That’s what her servants were calling her back at the clothing store. Toddler Ethan: Nanny… Nanny Nightmare! That’s the perfect villain name for her! Agent 7: No, What are you, the Cisco of the group? Toddler Maggie: Doesn’t matter what her name is right now. We need to stop her before she turns anybody else into kids. Toddler Sif: Maybe if she’s planning on taking the next town over, then she must be close by. Agent 7: In other words, back to the TARDIS. I wanna get out of this mess as soon as possible. in a warehouse, Grace’s goons are setting up a device in an empty daycare, while another batch of goons are entering inside with more babies in their arms. Goon: We got another batch of babies coming through. Goon 2: Found them all over on 32nd Avenue, just for you, your Niceness. Grace: Niceness? Yes, Nanny Niceness, I love it. Soon I shall re-educate society into behaving as properly as they should be. Goon 3: his head out of the machine. I have a question your niceness. Grace: Shoot? Goon 3: Why were we not affected by the gas when everybody in the city got transformed into babies? Grace: Well, you see, after that man made of crystal tried to ruin our plans, he somehow managed to create our very set situation right now. I managed to escape into the air, while you four were lucky enough to hide in the glass chambers and other areas just like Nanny taught you. After all, if it wasn’t for his rudeness, we wouldn’t have our own re-education program now would we? Goons: No your niceness. Grace: And now I say it is time to increase our value effort and spread upon the world, as we head for the next city. Goon 3: What city is that? Grace: Why silly, it is the city that’s right below our noses, St Louis… scene moved back to the group, as they walk tiresomely, trying to find the TARDIS Toddler Ethan: Ugh… I don’t want to walk anymore… Toddler Maggie: Can we please… stop somewhere to get some rest? Agent 7: We’ve been only walking for half a mile. Toddler Ethan, Sif, Maggie: PLEASE!!!! Agent 7: Fine! Just stop whining and crying, for the love of god… Christ on a bike! This is why I hate babysitting. I am really reconsidering how much longer I should stay on this planet. Toddler Sif: Won’t be long now… just as soon as we get to where Nanny Nightmare is. Agent 7: NOT CALLING HER THAT! Toddler Sif: ...Then we should be able to get to her location. they finish catching their breath, an echoing voice is heard in the background. Goon: Hey, there they are, it’s those toddlers from before! And that weird young man! Goons: Get ‘em!!!! noticed they were chasing after them, and then the toddlers and Agent quickly started running. Toddler Ethan: Come on, Fastt-wack! turned the dial from a big headed toddler Diamondhead to a less spiky-looking Fasttrack, and slammed down, a flash occurred, and everything faded green to a tiny Wildpup running on all fours. Wildpup: Whines Toddler Maggie: Why does that not surprise me? Agent 7: something Quick over there! group questioned what peaked his interest, then spotted the TARDIS. Toddler Sif, Maggie: The TARDIS! Agent grabbed Maggie, and Wildpup put Sif onboard, and the group rushed over to the entrance. They entered inside, and quickly transported away in time before the goons could reach them. Meanwhile, a van pulls out by a riverfront near St Louis, the goons and Grace step out of the vehicle. Grace: Let us begin… ---- the TARDIS, the Agent is trying to map out where Grace would be setting up her next attack on the computer. Maggie grabs a rag and starts shining her pistol. Sif continued to look through the Agent’s cabinet and finds a small gauntlet, he puts it on his left arm and it changed its size, he raises his fist. Toddler Sif: Found it. Wildpup: Reerr-rerr-rerrr.... to the side was biting on his arms, then eventually started itching his side, making growl noises, the Omnitrix starts flashing red, and eventually times out back into Ethan, he falls down to the ground and sits himself back up. Toddler Ethan: Any luck? Agent 7: Nothing yet. I’ve looked all around the Illinois and Missouri area, I can’t tell what she’s going to hit? Toddler Maggie: Well think of it Agent, we’re in Dellsview, supervillains usually want to hit into the bigger areas, so where do you think that leaves us? messed around with the map on his computer, and it leads them to St. Louis. Agent 7: St. Louis… TARDIS teleports off into downtown, the group steps out to look around. Toddler Ethan: Nothing here. teleport again to the park around the St. Louis Arch. Toddler Sif: Not here either. teleport again, as the door steps out, they appear to be in a stripper joint. Toddler Maggie: Goddamn it Agent. teleported again, and appeared to be at the setting of a riverfront. The group walked out and Ethan ran over to his right. Toddler Maggie: Come on Ethan, be careful, we don’t know if she’s here. Toddler Sif: If she even is here. looked forward towards the river, his head turned left and he saw a van with a bunch of goons surrounding it. Toddler Ethan: Whispers I see them! Sif and the Agent ran towards Ethan and noticed they were here, along with Grace. Before one of the goons could spot them, the four were gone from that area and he turned back to work. The group hid themselves around the bushes. Agent 7: Finally after searching four times for these guys. Toddler Ethan: Okay, is everybody ready. Sif: a fist Ready. Maggie: her pistol. Ready. looked at Agent, waiting for him to do the same thing they did. Agent 7: What? I’m not bringing my weapon out just yet. Toddler Ethan: Okay… Time to put this lady down for a nap! tapped the button on his Omnitrix, the core popped up and he turned the dial. He then slammed down, and in a green flash, the group noticed Ethan’s body disappeared, until they looked down to find him wobbling on the ground as a baby Ripjaws, with no algae, legs and arms. Fishy: Aw man… Toddler Sif: Really? Toddler Maggie: Great, now how are we going to stop them? Agent 7: Don’t worry, I got just the thing. Agent lifted up Fishy’s body, and tapped the Omnitrix core on his stomach and transformed in a flash. The body of a toddler Heatblast jumped to the ground. Hothead: Whoaaaaa!? How did you do that? Agent 7: I’ll explain later. Come on. scene moved to Grace as the goons were almost finished setting up the weapon. Goon: We’re almost your niceness. Nanny Niceness: Yes! In just a few minutes, St. Louis and the entire midwestern states shall learn how to give a lady the proper respect she deserves. Those scientist think they can make fun of me? Well hah, who’s laughing now! The whole world shall tremble on the name that is Nanny Niceness! Laughs. Agent 7: Wow you are really psychotic. turned over, and the group aimed their weapons at her. Agent 7: Seriously, have you ever considered... therapy? Toddler Maggie: We could... hook you up with one? Nanny Niceness: No I don’t need therapy! Henchman, Who are these people supposed to be? goons shrugged. Hothead: Oh yeah, these are different goons, got it… Nanny Niceness: Well I may say your techniques look clever and adorable, but if you dare oppose me, then I suppose you kids need a spanking. Toddler Sif: You know that’s called child abuse! Nanny Niceness: Then in that case, take them to their rooms! the goons ran over towards the team, Maggie fired her pistol on the ground, scaring them back. Sif then blasted one with a laser beam, knocking one over. Nanny Niceness: My, my, what kind of parents would give these toys to kids!? Agent 7: Well I am their babysitter. Agent was ready to fire a sonic blast, but she grabbed her umbrella and through it away, to his surprise, then got hit in the face by her umbrella and thrown back. Nanny Niceness: I must retreat to my machine! Toddler Maggie: to Heatblast Handle the Nanny, we can handle this! kept firing bullets to scare them, but a goon managed to grab her and threw the gun away. Toddler Maggie: My pistol! came up with a plan and started crying, the goon started to feel awkward, then she smacked him in the face. Then as she sat her down and raised his hand into the air, ready to spank her, Sif blasted him off, and the two flew back, the goon was knocked out cold. Sif walked toward Maggie, helping her up. Toddler Maggie: Thanks Sif. of the other goons came running for them. Toddler Sif: Don’t thank me yet. the goons ran towards Maggie and Sif, the scene moved to Nanny Niceness finishing the machine. Nanny Niceness: Just got to set a few more wires here, and we should be ready to go. Hothead: behind her I don’t think so lady! Nanny Niceness: Fool! You dare defy Nanny Niceness! Hothead: More like Nanny Nightmare! Nanny Nightmare: Gasped Maybe it’s time I blew your candle out. grabbed her umbrella Into the bath you go! smacked Hothead into the river, screaming. Toddler Maggie, Toddler Sif: ETHAN, NO! Nanny Nightmare: Finally I got all my distractions out of the way, soon I shall be rid of all the rude adults from the world… couple tears shed from her eyes, and wiped them. AND IF ANY OF MY CHILDREN EVER THINK TO OPPOSE ME LIKE THESE GRUNTS ARE, THEN THEY WILL ALL FEEL MY WRATH WHEN I TURN MY RE-EDUCATION FACILITY TO A MILITARY CAMP! NO CAN STOP ME NOW! river started making noises, swish, swash, swish, swash, Nanny Nightmare turned to the river, to see water lifting up into the air, a burst of flames flew into the air. Hothead was surrounded by a flaming orb in the area. Hothead: You… hit me... Nightmare gasped, Maggie and Sif looked over to gasp as well, same with the goons, and the Agent awoke to see Hothead’s inferno in the air. Agent 7: Damn. voice started to shake. Hothead: You wanna know what true rage feels like, I’LL SHOW YOU... orb grew lighter and lighter as flames surfed around it, Hothead’s volcanic spikes grew out and lava started to shoot out it, swishing back and forth, and Hothead started flying at Nanny Nightmare. Nanny Nightmare: Noo… I…! tries to adjust the weapon before Hothead can hit it. Nanny Nightmare: I just have to set one more wire here and… was screaming as loud as a baby's cry, he flew at her with full rage, then she began to scream as well. He flew closer and closer until… bang. Smoke, gas and small lightened flames were scattering all around the riverfront. Eventually some of the gas blew in towards the city of Dellsview, the baby-citizens looked up to see it flying over, some of them tried to reach for it in the air as the clouds surrounded the area. The scene moved back to a figure who started to get up slowly, groaning a bit. Then he stood up and it revealed to be the Agent back to his normal self. Agent: Am I dead? Did I die? What the hell? Why is that voice familiar? What is this? Ethan (voice): No, you’re well enough alive. Agent: Oh thank god… it’s all over, everything’s over… Now to get out of this goofy uniform, I’ve never looked so stupid in all my life. Ethan: You can say that again… looked up to see, Ethan and Sif covering their crotches, with Maggie covering her chest and crotch with giant leaves. Agent: Ooohhhh… No-o-o-o way… Please tell me I’m not dreaming. Ethan: Nope. started dying with laughter. Sif: Apparently Nanny Nightmare was stupid enough to accidentally create a reversal gas that would’ve not only changed us back to normal, but would’ve done absolutely nothing to St, Louis at all, so stopping her was a waste of time. Maggie: Not only that but our clothes were so small, that they ripped right off of us, even our underwear… I’ve never felt so disgusted… Whimpered. Ethan: Wait a second, but the gas also blew over to Dellsview. Doesn’t that also mean? dies harder of laughter, and falls on the ground to continue laughing. Maggie: This isn’t funny Agent. Ethan: Actually it’s kind of funny… slapped him. Agent: Hahaha oh man, I can only imagine the looks on everyone’s faces… Sif: Look can you just take us home please before we get ourselves humiliated? Agent: Alright… Besides, I left your clothes back inside anyway, come on. the Agent started heading towards the TARDIS, everything then transitions to the next scene as the news is reporting of an older version of Nanny Nightmare getting arrested. Nanny Nightmare: I’ll get you ol young folks yet you whipper-snappers. Cop: Just get in the car. shoved her in the backseat, and the police car begins to leave with Nanny Nightmare and her goons inside. The scene then zoomed out into Ethan taking a big stretch on the couch. Ethan: Ahh… well… I learned something today. laid her head next to Ethan’s from the back of the couch. Maggie: What’s that? Ethan: Always bring an extra pair of clothes the next time we go on a mission. Sif: Agreed. Ethan: But you gotta admit, after that mess and everything, don’t you feel a little more calm now after what happened with the Weatherheads? Maggie: Eh. Sif: 50/50 Agent: Speaking of which, you just reminded me of something, come downstairs. Ethan: Okay? stands up, and the group heads over to the TARDIS downstairs. They look at the Agent, who was analyzing data. Agent: So I did some thinking the last two days, trying to think what the Weatherheads could possibly be after. And then it hit me, what else could they be using a Pyros Oscillator, and a batch of Bicenthium Alloy for? Ethan: Something to help you and Sif’s anger and anxiety? Sif, Agent: Real funny. Agent: Now let me finish, I limited up to 5 possibilities and well... tapped a button on the keyboard and 5 icons appeared. Agent: I believe this one on the left is the strongest. Sif: No way… Ethan: What is it? Sif: Element X… stood in dead silence and Ethan and Maggie looked confused. Maggie: Are you guys going to tell us, or…? Sif: Element X is an extremely dangerous element that if it is used by the wrong people, it can blow a whole fabric of the universe. Agent: Which is what I believe the Weatherheads is planning to get next, with a Pyros Generator, it would cook up something much more dangerous. Ethan: You mean? Agent: I’m not sure… but if they’re here looking for those specific pieces to create something, we’ll have to eye on the Weatherheads more closer than we need to. Maggie: Oh great, more weather drama to deal with. Ethan: But don’t worry. We got this, we’ve encountered them many times before to know their antics and their moves. I’m sure we’re ready for whatever it is they’re going to throw at us because we’ll get much stronger for it, believe it. And if something is going to harm my planet, my friends and it’s people, than I’m going to be the one who stops the Weatherheads, no matter the cost. ---- scene moves to inside a hallway with dimmed lighting shooting from the ceilings. A figure is moving towards the room. figure is revealed to be one of the SACT agents who’s watching Lieutenant Steel looking over the footage of Ethan using his aliens to fight, same with clips of the Agent, Maggie and Sif. SACT Agent: What are you doing Lieutenant? Lieutenant Steel: Digging up some evidence. of the scenes show Ethan and the gang running out of a bar as it collapses. SACT Agent: What do you think those people are doing? Lieutenant Steel: Getting more people in danger. pauses the footage and stands up, and heads to the main computer up front. Lieutenant Steel: I think they maybe a threat to our society. SACT Agent: You think? Lieutenant Steel: I’m sure so. Hmmm, but I think we have to be sure, do you we still have one of our sludgy parasites back at the lab? SACT Agent: I believe so, why? Lieutenant Steel: I’d like to use it as a test subject on those four. Send it out of its cage. Steel started to narrate until the end of the scene, as a slime monster was released from its kennel, moving slowly until it eventually it makes way to outside, revealing its location is on top of a hill that lead towards the city, it slithers towards it. Lieutenant Steel (Narration): By tomorrow… we’ll know what they’re really up after. Major Events *The Agent is revealed he can regenerate into different incarnations of himself. *Ethan learns how to switch between aliens. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Maggie Totoro *Sif Hunderson *Josh *Elliott *Lieutenant Steel (neutral) 'Villains' *Nanny Nightmare (first appearance) Aliens Used * Fasttrack * Diamondhead * Big Chill (used as Little Chill, selected alien was Slapstrike) * Wildmutt (used as Wildpup, selected alien was Fasttrack) * Ripjaws (used as Fishy, accidental transformation) * Heatblast (used as Hothead) 'Armors Used' * Batman * Slasher Allusions * When the Agent says "No, What are you, the Cisco of the group?" He is referencing to the character Cisco Roman on The Flash, who always nicknames Flash's villains from Season 1-2. Trivia *The professor Dee Chandler Jaker is a reference to the voice actor Dee Bradley Baker, making a cameo in the episode. *This episode is a play on Nanny Nightmare's origin story from the Ben 10 Reboot. Although many changes were made due to this being an E-10 version. *This is Nanny Nightmare's first appearance entirely on BTFF. *Nanny Nightmare's name alternates in this episode from her identity, to referring herself as "Nanny Niceness", then later Heatblast naming her "Nanny Nightmare." *Fasttrack was a last minute add in before the episode was released. *Fasttrack is also revealed to capable of creating speed mirages and is able to charge up his electricity into shooting out as a "Wild Charge." *Ebomnitrix already predicted fans would complain the usage of baby aliens are ones we’ve already seen, excluding Ripjaws “Fishy”. However he already wanted to use Wildpup and Hothead for further episode development and that there was no way around the Hothead scene and didn’t want to change it. *Despite the Ben 10 fandom has already seen Big Chill’s baby form, this is the first time his baby form is used. Category:Episodes